Give A Reason :: Technicolor Dreams
by Shin-no-Nekochan
Summary: In order to reach out to all kinds of people with my performance, I turned to Slayers for a song I could sing that everyone could relate to. This my English Lyrics for the theme song Give A Reason!


**Give A Reason**

TransLyric by Shin-No-Nekochan

For GenCon 2005

From the Anime: _Slayers NEXT_

-

In this fast-paced era / the people run so quickly

Through the dried-up remnants / of all the gorgeous cities;

So, they cannot journey / and make real their destiny

And when tomorrow comes / it's only us adventuring…

-

We're living freely / right now, we're living freely!

Searching for that something / that's special eternally;

Deep within our feelings/ demanding to be set free!

It's only a strength test / we've given to ourselves so we…

-

Always / will know where we can find all the answers.

After all, that's the reason we were born!

Ev'ryone is out searching for solutions

So they can achieve / or at least believe / in all of their fruitless dreams!

-

Oh no, I never shy away from battle cries!

Even if I think that I might not survive,

I remind myself that you're right here with me

An' it's enough to shake my uncertainty!

Here we go, go, racing the birds in the sky/ overdue to cherish our wings as we fly!

Check out the truth still hiding with stealth/ Give a reason for life to my future self!

-

-

Darkness coming at me/ It must be the enemy!

Greatly looming over / and shrieking so horribly!

Then, with tomorrow's light / I feel your presence and might

And all of my despair / is replaced with a great bolt of

-

Courage/ Together we'll vanquish each of our foes!

As a team, we'll be unconquerable!

If we let go of individual pride,

Anytime I'll be/ everywhere I'll be/ instantly close by your side!

-

Remember technicolor dreams from long ago

All the youthful fantasies we used to know;

Keep it close to your heart to last for all time!

In the end, I know that's where I shall keep mine!

Here we go, go, racing the birds in the sky/ overdue to cherish our wings as we fly!

Check out the truth still hiding with stealth/ Give a reason for life to my future self!

-

-

Always / we'll know where we can find all the answers

After all, that's the reason we were born!

Even now, we're out searching for solutions

So we can achieve / or at least believe / in all of our youthful dreams!

-

Oh no, we'll never shy away from battle cries!

Even if we think that we might not survive,

I'll remind myself that you're right there with me;

Which is enough to shake my uncertainty!

Here we go, go, racing the birds in the sky/ overdue to cherish our wings as we fly!

Check out the truth still hiding with stealth/ Give a reason for life to my future self!

-

4/7/2005

While this is the first TransLyric I've posted, it is by no means the first one I've written. I intend to post as many as I can find. This one was written with more "artistic licensing" than I normally do, but it's specific purpose is to (hopefully) help me get 1st place at GenCon's Talent Show this year (see note); it's targeted at a general audience that hopefully "gamers" of all kinds can appreciate, whether they play RPG, video games, computer games, card games, or dress up - I think that covers everyone who attends GenCon of their own free will. (grin)

What is a TransLyric? It's my name for the English lyrics I write for my favorite Japanese songs, which tend to be Anime theme songs. (laughs) However, they are not mere translations; I take into consideration syllabry, rhyming (if it was in the original song), word order, and repeated verses. Basically my goal is to change as little about the song as possible; just make it so that native English speakers can appreciate the song like I do. **That** is a TransLyric.

**Note:** I won 2nd place at GenCon 2004 with my performance entitled "Yume no Shoujo: A Girl's Dream", which included my TransLyric - my first one ever written, though it was written many years ago - of _Rurouni Kenshin_'s (and T.M.Revolution's) HEART OF SWORD. I dressed in a green kimono with pink flowers, pulled my hair up, put on _tabi_ socks and _zeta_ sandals, then plastered Whiteface over my face down to my ears and neck. I also had a red parasol (to represent the traditional feminine aspect) and my father's _bokken_ sword (to represent the masculine aspect). I came in singing the last chorus of HEART OF SWORD in Japanese at about half-time, the parasol covering my face. I then spun around and sung my TransLyric in English, taking both the parasol & _bokken_ off stage with me to show that I was determined to fight, sword in hand and femininity in tact. This will get put with my HEART OF SWORD TransLyric when I post it.

Shin-No-Nekochan


End file.
